Wish You Were Here
by Milene Lira
Summary: Lost in her own mind, Esme goes through an irrational time. She needs someone. But who can save her, from herself?


** Wish You Were Here**

_Thank you to Mackenzie L. for her amazing beta-work with this__ little one-shot._

_**The Twilight Saga** and all the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer_.

* * *

On a cold winter evening, Esme was sitting at the window watching the beauty of the forest in her front yard. She admired the petals as they fell slowly from the trees - frozen because of the snowstorm. They made a light _"plink, plink" _sound as they fell. She thought it looked like a fairy winter garden where the tiny inhabitants were preparing their trip to Neverland, only to return next winter. The spell of silence was contagious, calming, but ever so slightly depressing.

_Depression_.

That damn word only reminded her that she was alone. Tired of looking at the beauty of winter - which had left her bored - Esme got up and walked to her room. She sat on her bed, alone, feeling as though she were missing something… someone. She hurried to the closet and found one of the shirts that held his familiar scent. Holding it very tightly as she sat upon her bed, she became lost in her thoughts. She knew very well who he was, but it was all so confusing to her.

Esme was so focused on the shirt in her hands that she had not noticed a presence at the door. Someone blond, tall and impossibly handsome - the one she had been waiting for such a long time. He looked down at her with a mysterious gaze - she could not tell if it was romantic or simply incredulous - but something in his eyes told her that he wanted to speak. Before a word could be spoken, he came toward her, and in an instant he lifted her off the bed and into his arms as if she were a rag doll. His embrace was gentle yet passionate, his smile so tender it was like a dream.

Almost... impossible.

She had known it was too good to be true. Suddenly everything around her began to fade away - first the room, then her Carlisle. Her heart mourned as his beautiful face disappeared and his arms crumbled to dust around her body.

She found herself in a mysterious room, surrounded by mirrors. Inside each mirror was a different scene - people and places - dizzying her as she tried to get a glimpse of each. In one mirror she saw _him, _in all his outrageously beautiful glory. In the next mirror Esme saw an incredibly stunning blond girl with sharp red eyes wearing a wedding gown, beside a strongly built man with childlike dimples. The other mirrors were all filled with more beautiful, unfamiliar faces - a tall boy with bronze hair, a girl with long dark hair, and a pretty little child between them. And in the last mirror, a petite young woman with a pixie face, holding the arm of a soldier with honey-blond hair.

Confused, Esme turned to see herself in the mirror across from her. Her reflection was different and beautiful, but her eyes were streaming with tears of blood. She stared hard into the reflection of her cardinal eyes, and suddenly all of the mirrors shattered around her. A deep, dark hole opened beneath her, sucking her down into a black abyss.

Surrounding her in her slow motion fall were floating images, like pieces to a puzzle of her life. She felt herself being drawn closer to the darkest image, staring through it as if through a window. Inside she could see a figure, far off in the distance, standing on the edge of a cliff on a cold, dark night.

Esme gasped when she realized the figure on the cliff's edge was her.

She panicked at the frightening scene, wondering what on earth had driven her there, to a place where she was about to end her own life.

In a desperate cry, Esme pleaded with herself, _Don't do it! Don't kill yourself! Don't kill _me_!_

But her voice came forth from her lips as silent words. She could do nothing to stop herself now. Esme watched in dismay as her own body approached the cliff's edge... Her eyes fell closed, and she jumped.

Where was Carlisle now? Esme did not know... And she would never know until eternity began.

But of one thing she was certain. This _was not _just a dream.

* * *

**AN: **Please tell me, do you understand this? Let me know your thoughts, please! Thank you for reading! And If you want to know, _Wish You Were Here_ by Avril Lavigne was the song that inspired me.


End file.
